Dares-Ever After High
by SolarFlare579
Summary: The ever after high girls get locked in a room by my OC talia, and they must do the dares that people comment! Hope you enjoy!
1. The dare room

The ever after high girls are being forced to do dares by my OC! (Talia tales daughter of story teller) and you guys pick them! Just comment what ou want me to make the girls do *makes evil face*

I'm not doing anything for somebody below the age of 8 people -_-

The girls of ever after started waking up one by one, all utterly confused. They where all in a surprisingly normal looking bedroom. The first few girls to wake where royals, so they all assumed that this was part of their damsel class. That is until Darling and Cerise woke up at the same time and almost immediately started looking for a way out. It's gonna be script from now on cause I'm freakin lazy.

Cerise: Why can't I pick this stupid lock!

Darling: there has to be a way out!

Apple: oh calm down girls, this is just a damsel in distress exercise! The boys will be here any minuet.

Cerise: But I don't take damsel 101!

Darling: and my mom got me out of it

Ginger: I'm not in it either, but I don't think there's any point in looking

Kitty: Ginger is, for once, right! my magic won't work here!

Maddie: Oh no! The butterflies crawl but can't butter without flat!

Raven and Cedar: Riddelish alert.

Talia: Chill, you magic doesn't work because I'm making you do dares!

Cedar: I can't tell a lie, and that's just mean!

Talia:acctually you can tell a lie in his room. If I want to let you, and if you are in this room. Anyways, your first dare is...

First come first serve! What will the dare be?


	2. First dare

**I got no dares so I'm doing my own:**

Talia: the first dare is from SolarFlare579 (who is totally _not_ me hehehe) and the dare is for Cedar to pull of Cerise's hood.

Cerise: NO WAY! *growls*

Talia: Cerise, I cant decide! I'm not in control of this room, the gods of creativity are! But if you don't do it, we pretty much all end up stuck here forever and will most likely... starve.

Cedar: But-nononono I can't!

Talia: but he gods will make you. I just am in charge of making the story has what it needs. And just so you know, the principle didn't lie: if I don't provide what the story needs, the story and everybody in it will go poof.

Cedar: But Cerise-

Cedar started moving as if being controlled.

Talia: the reason SolarFlare579 said you Cedar, is because you can be controlled by them.

Cerise: *starts running away from Cedar, but it's hard in such a small room so she accidentally runs into Cedar*

Cedar: NO! I DONT WANT TO DO THIS!

pulls down Cerise's hood*

 **To be continued hehehe I'm evil**


	3. Raven the fair

**Thanks to Darkness rising for the dare**

Cerise: *dives into random pile of pillows before anybody see's her ears*

Apple: What are you hiding Cerise?

Talia: she doesn't have to say unless she is dared to show you. Don't get to cocky Apple, the next one is for you!

Apple: i-I don't think that is necessary!

Talia: just save it Apple, it's won't work. First kneel down in front of Raven.

Raven: umm, I'm not comfortable with this...

Talia: now say "Raven, you are the absolute most fabulously fair of them all."

Maddie: Ooh! The worm is givin knees, bees wiggle through the tree's!

Cedar and Raven: riddleish alert

Maddie: hehehe! Raven and apple are switching places!

Apple: but-but-

Blondie: That is _not just right!_

Talia: JUST FLIPPIN DO IT

Apple: FINEE! *kneels down* Raven, youyou are the absolute most fabulously fair of them all! There, happy?

Talia: *laughing* very!


	4. CERISE DA PUPPY

**FangDriver8 sorry but I can't do your dare, I'm in elementary school, and I don't even know what profanity means. So, I'm gonna make apple try to roast people.**

 **Darkness rising: i wanna keep it G cause again I'm in elm school, but I'm fine with kissing to a limit and you can do awkward stuff**

 **Guest: thx for the dare!**

Talia: okay Apple, now that's fine u have anouther dare!

Apple: I- NO!

Talia: it's ain't my choice apple!

Apple: fine! But only because I want to leave!

Talia: roast people.

Apple: wh-What! I can't set them on FIRE!!!!

Everybody*facepalm*

Apple: ooohhhh _that_ roast!

Well uhh...

Raven, I like how you matched your teeth to your hair!

Cedar, it was so nice of you to let animals dig a den i your head!Oh wait, it was hollow anyways!

Blondie, if your name really matches your hair,

It would be dyejob.

Cerise, where you born in the highway-

Cerise: no, because the difference between us is that I'm not an accident.

Apple: she... she stole my roast... I CRY FOR ME!

Talia:... I think she got all of those off the mirrornet... you know what, next dare before we all die of cringe!

Raven: *groans* ANOITHER one!

Talia: meh, your gonna like this one! Cerise has to act like a puppy to you!

Cerise: *eating pizza* waht? O.o

Briar: WHERE DID U GET PIZZA I WANT SOME

Talia: NOT IMPORTANT! Cerise, you have to wood when raven says somthing, walk on all fours, and do whatever Raven tells you!

Raven: *double over laughing*

Cerise: No. -_-

Talia: would you rather lose you you sight?

Cerise: *growls*

Apple: not funny when it's _You_ is it!

Cerise: ZIP IT HIGHWAY!

Apple: but I don't wanna be _highway_

Darling: well just get over it before sombody gives Cerise MLG glasses!

Talia: speak of the devil... BE A PUPPY!

Cerise: fine... woof. Am I done now?!?!

Talia: get in all fours and cuddle on the floor next to Raven.

Cerise*eyes turn yellow, growls*

Talia: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Cerise: *walks stiffly*

Ginger:... I'm genuinely scared of Cerise.

Talia: *teleports Ramona to the dare room*

Ramona: AHH HIW DID I GET HER

Talia: I forgot u the first time, I thought you would like watching this!

Ramona: *see's Cerise curled up like a dog* OMG I THOUHT I WAS THE WOLF HERE XD

Cerise*growls*

Talia: Dont you mean woof?

Lizzie: OFF WITH HER GROWL!

Kitty: This is a normal thing in wonderland!

Maddie: YEAH! Especially kitty, cause she is a cat! But I do it sometimes to when I'm bored.

Cerise: *is asleep*

Raven: uhh, should I.. er... *pats Cerise's head* that's what you do with dogs, right?

Talia: BEST DAY EVER XD

Ok one more dare!

Raven: does it involve Cerise, because... she's out cold. *taps her shoulder with foot*

Talia: no, Raven has to kiss apple on the cheek, apple does Raven, Blondie does Cupid, Cupid does blondie.

Cerise: *randomly is awake* you mean highway and raven? *is asleep again*

Talia: uh, ok, weird.

Raven: WHAT! Ugh, fine! *quickly kisses apple on cheek, and apple is surprised but accidentally kisses ravens cheek* FINE DONE FINE.

Cupid: erm.:.

Ashlynn: you know, I kinda ship it!

Cupid: NO FRAKING WAY I AM THE LOVE EXPERT HERE *quickly kisses blondie a cheek*

Blondie: Ooh! Umm... *kisses Cupid's cheeck*

Talia: k, your done for now!

Ginger: awww...

All: *stare at gjnger*

Ginger: what, it was funny!

Talia: welp, everybody remember to torture ginger with dares hecause she obviously likes them! PEACE PEEPES!!!!!!!


	5. The characters i forgot hehehe

**Guest: I'm doing it, but please don't push the relationship stuff cause I'm in elementary school XD**

Talia: Were back people! And Ginger doesn't have any dares by the way -_-

All*groan*

Talia: don't worry, it's just one dare today, and it's for Cerise!

Cerise*facepalm*

Talia: okay you have to.. wait a sec... *re-reads* uhhh... RAVEN YOU READ IT!!!!!

Raven: uh, okaaaayyyyyyy.*reads* XD I have to... run Cerise's belly!!!! OML IM DED!

Apples why is Cerise always a dog?

Cerise: I-I- NO REASON!!! Also... "run my belly?!" Really!

Talia:nope, your doing it. ;D

Ramona: I would fear for your life if I was you...

Talia: OH JUST DO IT OR ELSE WE WILL ALL BE STUCK HERE!!!!

Cerise:FIIINNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Raven: err *pats cerise's stomach* areeee we done now?

Cerise: *purrs under breath* **(SHE IS A FREAKING CAT NOW GET OVET IT XD)**

Raven: Cerise, did you just...

Cerise*hisses*

Ramona: okay, who broke Cerise!

Holly: This is really unlike her

Poppy: you guys know Cerise is _right he-_

Farrah: is she under a spell?

Faybel: no, by I wish I put her under one!

Duchess: well _IIIIIIII_ think that this is _UTERLY RIDICULOUS!_

Roseabella: I really don't think this is the time duchess...

Cerise: NO IT IS **_NOT!!!!!!_**

Cupid:... I'm sorry God's of creativity, but I just can't ship this! I can't ship anybody with Cerise because she is so secretive, and Raven obviously has a crush on sombody!

Cerise:... no comment.

Raven:W-WHAT WHO DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON

Cupid: *eyes tearing up* NOBODY ITS FINE!

Talia: *summons five doors* each door leads to a bathroom in case anybody needs to go and or cry.

Cupid: *runs into bathroom*

Talia; Well, thats al-

Raven: WAIT, WHO DO I HAVE A CRUSH-

Talia: be sure to like, follow, and comment for more dares!

Raven: WAIT NOBODY AWNSERED MY QUES-

Talia:see ya later! (Ravenhasacrushondexter)

Raven: wait, what was-

Talia: BYE SISTERS!!!!!!!


	6. ALL HAIL PRINCESS RAMONA

**Darkness rising: thank you for all the dares! I kinda ship Cerise times Raven, but I just made Cupid say that because she doesn't know Cerise's secret and she low key ships Raven and Dexter even though she has a crush on him. Or at least she does in this fic** **anyways!**

Talia: YESS!

Faybell: what, more dares? -_-

Talia: A DARE FOR GINGER!!!!!!!!!

Ginger: err, I don't kn-

Cerise: I swear to god ginger if you don't do this...

Ginger: well, everybody else did it...

Talia: you have to bake a cake.

Faybell: that's IT!!!!!

Talia: that will only serve to the fairest of them all! *throws spell book at ginger and summons a random kitchen* page 317!

Ginger: er, okay...

 **=•= 4.879 hours later =•=**

Briar: *is asleep*

Ginger: I'm baaaaaacccckkk!!!!!!!!!!!

Talia: FINALLY!!!!

Ginger: hey, baking a cake takes time and effort!

Ashlynn: we should be proud of ginger!

Talia: yeah yeah proud yadda yadda yadda. Cake, estarlum fairest!

Cake: *separates and flies into everybody's hands except apple*

Apple: *crying* w-what? B-bu b-b-but I'm supposed to be the fairest of them all!

Talia: didn't you say Raven was the fairest last week?

Apple: yeah, you made me!

Talia: yeah, well I didn't make the cake do THAT!

Apple: meany-butt! *le gaspe* EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE!!!!! * runs into bathroom and pours sope into mouth*

Talia: next dare! This one is for Ramona!

Ramona: ohh- Why did you have to bring me here!

Talia: just shut up and put this on! *throws pink package*

Ramona: nnnnnnno.

Talia: JUST DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!

Ramona: dang, no need to get Killy over it... *goes into bathroom and changes* *screams and runs out*

NEVER. AGAIN!

Cerise: *doubled over laughing*

Ramona: *growl* oh it is ON HOOD!

Cerise: you game?

Ramona: un-sheathes claws

Cerise: sure u don't wanna take off that dress first?

Talia: she can't. She has to act like a prim and proper princess for two more dares. Basically a mix between apple and blondie. Which means no fighting.

Ramona:UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH *silent cry*

Talia: yay, one more dare!

All: NUUUUUUUUUU

Talia: YEEEESSSSSSSSS

Faybell, Raven, Apple, Sparrow, Cupid and blondie, come here.

Cerise: YES I DONT HAVE A DARE THIS TIME!!!!!!

Talia: blondie, you aren't aloud to say the words not just right for the next twenty minutes, and faybellXRaven have to kiss, AppleXSparrow have to kiss and CupidXBlondie have to kiss.

All: O.o

•= After kissies cause im lazy=•=

Talia:see, it's wasn't that h-

Blondie: *explodes*

Talia: WELL, BAI SISTERS!!!


	7. MAIM EACH OTHHHRRR

**Sneaky fox: welp, this will give me an excuse for forgetting to use half the characters! I'm sorry if this has gotten boring, but keep in mind I'm trying to write these all on the bus while keeping it G and worrying about the school work I was supposed to do but didn't that day, so yeah, sometimes I'm just being lazy. So I'm sorry, but thank you for sticking around!**

 **Darkness rising: yeah, Blondie actually exploded, so she's not In the story anymore XD (unlleesssss sombody is dares to bring her back to life hehehe)**

Duchess: d-did she just...

Apple: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ashlynn: WHAT THE FRICK BLONDIE JUST EXPLODED

Talia: *uses magic to scrape blondie off of... a general area and erases everybody's memory of her.

Cedar* blinks* did I miss somthing?

Talia: noooooooooooooooooo

DARES!

All: NUUUUUUUUU-

Talia: NO, WE ARE NOT REPEATING APPLES SCREAMING PARTY!

Apple: when did I scream?

Talia:... global warming.

Apple: wait wh-

Talia: FIRST DARE MADDIE IS MAKING TEA WITHOUT MAGIC OR MADNESS OR SUGAR OR MILK!!!

Maddie: NEEEVVVVEEEERRREEEEEEE

Talia: you gotta or else-

Lizzie: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD

Talia: umm no you will just lose an ability.

Maddie: But-but-

Talia: OH GOD DANG IT JUST DO IT!

Maddie: uhh... how do you do that :P

Talia: *makes oven cups kettle filled with water and tea bags appear* boil the water till it whistles, then put it in the cups (the right way around) along with the tea bag. Wait a few minuets to pull it out.

Maddie: how can the pot whistle without some madness to help it out?

Talia: just go with it!

Maddie: FIIINNNEEEEEEEE

turns pot upside down and pours water on the bottom

ITS. NOT. WORKING!

Talia: wrong way

Maddie: *flips pot _* OHHHHHHH *puts lid on upside down*_

Talia: wrong way. Again.

Maddie: *flips lid and puts on stove*

Talia: is turn the stove on...

Maddie:... how :P

Talia: turn the dial to high

Maddie: ohhh, that sounds like a fun game! HI BYE HI BYE HI BY-

Talia: OMFREAKINGG JUST TURN THE DIAL TILL IT WONT TURN ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!

Maddie: ohhhh why didn't you say so! *turns dial*

All; ...

Maddie: now what?

Talia: give it five minuets...

five minuets later*

Talia: put the little leaf bag into a cup then pour in the water

Maddie: okay!

Talia: the _right way around._

Maddie: finnnneeeeeeeee

Talia: good!

Maddie: *finishes tea*

Talia: good now throw it away.

Maddie: what why?!

Talia: cause your not alliums to have Milk and sugar.

Maddie: okay! *throws away*

Talia: NEXT DARE!

All: ANOUTHER ONE!

Talia: duchess and Ashlynn have to swap shoes, and Ashlynn has to try to dance.

Ashlynn: that doesn't seem to bad!

Talia: oh yeah, your trading destinies too if that's still happening!

Ashlynn: wait WHAT!!

Duchess: YES YES YEA!!!!

Talia: now PUT ON THE SHOES OR I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashlynn*tiny voice*okay...

putts on crazy bird ladies shoes and tries to dance but miserably fails*

Talia: okay, you can stop now, my eyes are bleeding.

Ashlynn: c-c-c-c-c-aaa-a-a-an-n-n-n I g-g

Talia: OML YES YOU CAN GO TO THE BATHROOM/CRYING ROOM BUT GET CUPID WHILE UR AT IT!!!

Ashlynn:runs away crying and sends Cupid over

Talia: final dare! You all have to maim each other

All: wait what?

after maiming only Cerise and Ramona are left*

 **(Until you see this cat face (=) THERES bo words, just action)**

Ramona: launches at Cerise

Cerise: sidesteps but gets scratched be Ramona on the arm and starts to bleed

Ramona: laughs

Cerise: while Ramona is laughing she runs over to a pillow pile in between her and Ramona and dives in

Ramona: stops laughing thinks _where did she go_

Cerise: sneaks from the pillow pile to behind Ramona

Ramona: walks forward

Cerise:pounces And makes a deep cut in Ramona's shoulder blade causeibg Ramona to fall to the ground in agony.

Talia: and Ramona issssss out! Cerise wins!!!

Cerise: YES!!!

All: groan

Talia... okay it's gonna be a while before we do anouther dare...


End file.
